Chasing in a Dream
by Proof-of-Life523
Summary: Two orphan friends, playing hide and seek in the meadow. But it was merely just a dream. Once the trigger was pulled, it became a nightmare.


**This story stayed in my computer for a long time, untouched. So it's the holidays for me and I had time, so yeah. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Summary: Two orphan friends, playing hide and seek in the meadow.**

**But it was merely just a dream.**

**Once the trigger was pulled, it became a nightmare.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song whatsoever. The words written below are mine. Except for the characters too.**

* * *

"There's nothing to do today as well…" a boy sighed. It was like any other day for the boy. He was always sitting on the porch, observing everything around him. He could see children who were playing in the small playground in front of him and could smell strawberry muffins being cooked by their caretakers for lunch that made him stomach grumble. This boy didn't want to play with the other children. He was seen differently by them.

"It's because you wouldn't bother doing anything," a girl replied from behind. He didn't bother turning around as he already knew who was behind him. She was right. No matter how much fun any game would be, he wouldn't be interested in it. The only thing he was good at was observing.

'_You're the same as well,'_ he thought. "Do you have anything better to do then?" he asked.

The girl searched through her pockets. "You know, it's my birthday today," she said quietly, "I'm seven years old now." She wasn't really fond of big celebrations, so she decided not to tell the other children. "Ms Mary gave me two lockets so I can give the other one to someone else." The girl gave him the circle-shaped necklace. "I have the heart-shaped one."

When the boy received the necklace, he opened the locket and saw a picture of the two of them inside. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," the girl smiled back, stood up and stretched her arms, "Come one, let's play hide and seek."

It has only been a month or so since the boy was welcomed to the orphanage and the two seven-year-olds were quickly attached to each other as they were the only kids in the orphanage that had 'blond hair' and 'blue eyes'. There used to be many people that looked like the girl and boy, but ever since the war that blazed through the nation, many families that fitted the description soon went missing. The orphanage was built out to the countryside, with wide open spaces and fresh air. Sometimes, others would call them twins because they look so similar.

After many rounds, it was the boy's turn to be 'it'. "Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted. "Found you!" he pointed at the girl that hid under the beds. No matter how hard the girl tried to hide, he would always, somehow, found her.

"You're very good at this game you know? You must be cheating," she said.

"Giving up already?" he asked, grinning.

"No! Not yet!" the girl shouted. "This house is too small! Let's play in the meadow!"

There was nothing venomous or dangerous in the meadow, so they were given permission by their caretaker. They ran to the meadow, hand in hand. The yellow plants had only reached their knees. The girl stopped in her tracks and so did he. "Okay, you'll be 'it' first. Try and find me!" The girl said with a single wave of goodbye and ran through the yellow plants to the nearby trees. The boy, who was now alone, closed his eyes and listened to the soft wind brushing past his face.

"One...two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…" counted the boy.

Suddenly, a loud bang from afar made the boy jump. "What was that?" he asked in a scared voice. _'The sound came from the direction where she went to!' _ He thought frantically. He lifted his shaking legs and ran to the direction of the trees. After running to what it seems as a long distance, he leaned to the nearest tree, took deep breaths and looked at the orphanage. It was very far away, they have drifted off away from the caretaker's supervision.

_'She hasn't gone too far! Where did she go?' _ He panicked. "Where are you?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. But there was no reply. "It's not funny anymore! Show me where you are!" Again, no-one appeared or answered him. Tears started to swell in his eyes. It wasn't because there was dirt in his eyes; his only friend at the orphanage disappeared. He fell to his knees and cried. "Rin!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was merely just a dream from long ago. His flashback of him and Rin playing hide and seek disappeared. Once the trigger was pulled, it became a nightmare. Rin was never found and the boy grew up alone with no-one to open up to. Twenty years later, the boy had grown up to a side of war that fights for the people's freedom.

He changed in order to become stronger. He became stronger to have the strength to search for his first and only friend. That is, if she's still alive. He treasured the necklace which was the last thing he got from her.

This fight had been going for a while now. The boy had been given orders to capture a person who was described as the enemy's 'puppet'. The lonely moon shone its light upon them and the sounds of guns firing and swords clashing were continuous. The boy's movements are gradually becoming slower and slower. He was running out of breath. His hands are starting to sweat and his hands will collapse any moment now.

He was losing to a girl whose eyes showed no reason to live anymore. The girl had her left eye covered with bandages and a large scar that streaked across her face under her eyes. Many thoughts circled through the boy's mind._ 'This is the second time I've met her. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Why haven't I captured her already? Was it because of the blond hair?'_

With only a moment's breath, the boy froze. The girl saw the opportunity and kicked him. He successfully blocked but his legs gave in and fell backwards. The boy couldn't move anymore. His sword slid a few metres away from him. The girl laughed at the view that lies before her. She aimed her gun at his head and whispers, "Goodnight."

_'This is bad!' _ The boy thought. But before she could pull the trigger, she froze. Her eyes were focused on something gleaming around the boy's neck. "What is this?" she said as she placed a foot on the boy so he could not run away. The boy tried to struggle but it was no use. The woman reached for his necklace.

"Don't touch that!" he growled.

The girl didn't listen. Whilst the gun was still aiming for the boy's head, she opened the locket with her free hand and saw an old picture of two children.

The gun in front of the boy started to shake in her hands. She stood up and took a step away from him. She hastily threw her gun away from her hand. She looked at the picture of two children, then at the boy. Her right eye widened showing the colour that resembles the bright blue sky from his distant childhood. The boy who couldn't move turned his head and looked at the girl with shocked eyes. The girl grabbed her heart-shaped necklace from her neck and opened her locket.

"No, it can't be… It's impossible…" The girl whispered to herself. "Is that you, Len?

* * *

**I haven't submitted anything for a while so things may be rusty, hey. Please review!**


End file.
